The Virtuous Crests Sample
by country-grl20
Summary: Originally there was 12 Virtuous Crests plus the two Golden Crests of Miracles and Destiny. But for every Virtuous Crest there was a Sinful Crest. There is a prophecy that foretold the resurrection of all of the lost crests, including the evil ones, and that in order to defeat the Sinful Crests, the Celestial Digimon would have to reunite and face their counterparts one last time.


So, it's been a while, but this semester has been so hectic that I haven't had time to breathe, let alone write. What is it with Spring Semesters that make them so crazy? Uh?

Anyway, I know I usually write Beyblade stories, but I've been re-watching Digimon Adventure and Adventure 02 as well as the first couple of movies, and I wrote this is less then 24 hours...yea, I know, crazy right? So this is just a sample, and I just want to see if there is any interest in it. I'm planning on writing another Digimon story that will crossover the first 4 seasons, but I have no idea when I'll start that nor when I'll get to my other stories.

So please be easy on me, since I haven't ever written Digimon, this piece is a bit all over the place in my opinion. I've tried to capture each defined character's personality, but I'm going to need a little help from you guys.

So please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A little girl ran through a dark alley, looking back where she came from every few footfalls._

_ Honey colored ringlets danced about her face as she ran for her life. Her skin was pale and creamy, contrasting starkly with the huge purple/blue bruises on her face. One was on her jaw, while another was on her temple. Those two were still fresh, but if you looked close enough, on her cheek, neck and collarbone there were older more yellowish ones that were healing and going away._

_ Suddenly, the girl skidded to a stop at a corner and ran right, knowing the streets like the back of her hand._

_ Her baby blue eyes were wide with fright, yet hinted with determination. She had to run away from it. Had to run away from it all. She had had enough, but she had to go back. She had to save something._

_ "Got yea." A deep voice smirked, making the little girl gasp and slid to a stop. She looked up at the scary figure blocking the only way out of the maze of allies and onto the main street._

_ The girl could see the lights behind him, signifying people and safety. People were walking around, not noticing the two people in the alleyway as they were hidden among the shadows of the buildings. Out there was safety. Out there, the little girl was safe from this monster. But she wasn't so lucky._

_ The man smirked down at the girl as he knew he had her trapped. She wasn't going anywhere this time. No one was going to save her and he had won._

_ The man advanced towards the girl and grabbed her by the neck, shoving her up against the brick wall, knocking the air out of her lungs._

_ "You are going to pay." The man whispered harshly in her ear as her feet were dangling in the air, hands clawing at his, trying to get him to loosen his grip so that she could breathe._

_ "You are going to regret you were ever born."_

* * *

Miyuki gasped as she bolted up right in bed, sweating profusely. Her blue orbs wide with fright, slowly calmed down as she realized that it was just a dream. She sighed and ran a hand threw her light brown curls.

"Are you ok Yuki?" A voice from the dark asked.

Miyuki looked over to her right to see a bunny-like creature climbing up onto her bed.

"Yea, I'm ok Lopmon." Miyuki said slowly, still trying to calm her heartbeat.

"Another dream?" The digimon asked her partner.

Miyuki nodded, laying back down. "Yea, another dream. The same dream."

"Well, rest easy Yuki." Lopmon said as she curled herself into a ball by the curve of Miyuki's waist. "You're safe now."

Miyuki smiled as she nodded. "Thank you Lopmon."

As she felt her digimon partner's breathing slow back down into a sleepy rhythm, Miyuki's thoughts wandered. She may be a half a world away from him right now, but did that mean that she was truly safe?

* * *

Hikari, or Kari as she was more well known as, rummaged through her drawers trying to find something important.

"Come on Kari! We are going to be late for school!" Her older brother yelled at her from the living room.

"Coming Tai!" Kari shouted, her mahogany eyes annoyed.

"Can I help?"

Kari turned around to face a cat-like creature, her now shoulder-length light brown hair swaying over her shoulder. "Trying to find my digivice Gatomon." Kari growled, sticking her hand into the back of the drawer, trying to feel for it.

Gatomon hopped off the bunk-bed and helped her partner scan the desk thoroughly.

It had been three years since the defeat of Malomyotismon and life had continued on as normal as a DigiDenstined's life could go. The digimon had been going back and forth between the digital world and real world ever since and currently were in the real world as it was Kari's birthday this upcoming weekend.

"Are you ready yet? Tai is getting impatient." A dinosaur-like creature walked in the room.

"Tell Tai to go play with some cat-nip or something Agumon." Gatomon waved him off.

Agumon sighed and went back to the living room to tell his human partner that he had been told to tell him to go play with cat-nip. But Agumon had no idea why anyone would want to play with that stuff...

"Got it!" Kari cheered, pulling out the pink and white D-3 from the depths of her deepest drawer. The Digimon and Child of Light exited the room to see the Child of Courage, looking up from his watch.

"Finally Kari!" Taichi, or Tai, threw his hands up in the air, his brown eyes impatient.

"Shove it Tai." Kari bit back as she grabbed her jacket and backpack. "I told you to put my digivice back in my drawer."

"And I did!" Tai said, his spiky brown hair having been somewhat tamed in the past three years.

"Yea, in the deepest drawer, underneath everything instead of in the top drawer." Kari rolled her eyes as the siblings and their digimon left the apartment.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Whatever Kar."

Kari narrowed her eyes and socked her brother in the arm.

"Ow!" Tai yelped. "Why the heck do you only hit me?"

"Cause you deserve it." Kari smirked.

Tai grumbled but said nothing, causing the younger Kamiya sibling to laugh.

"Alright you two, time to go in the digivices." Kari said, holding up her D-3 as her brother did the same.

In the past three years, Izzy had found a way to place a digimon into a digivice which was great for going to school and around town. No longer did they have to explain their strange stuffed animals or have their digimon hide at school. At the tips of their fingers, their digimon waited to be called out.

"Contain!" The Chosen of Courage and Light shouted as a beam of light sprung from the digivices and enveloped the digimon, sucking them into the digivices.

With their partners safely inside, the siblings continued to walk out of their apartment complex and down the street towards their school.

"Wait up!" A shout came up behind them.

The two turned around to see two blond heads running towards them. Both were around the same height but one had a more defined jawline and an overall more mature face.

"TK." Kari smiled as her best friend and his brother joined them.

"Hey Matt." Tai smiled as he and his best friend slapped hands.

Takeru, 'TK' Takaishi and Yamato, 'Matt' Ishida were brothers from a divorced family whose parents had recently come to a truce of sorts. Both were blond and blue eyed, but TK was younger looking due to the three year difference between the brothers.

"Hey guys." The Chosen of Friendship nodded, as they continued walking.

"Ready for your birthday this weekend Kari?" TK asked the Child of Light.

Kari grinned at her best friend. "You bet. It'll be great to see everyone again."

At 18 years old, Joe was now in college studying to be a doctor at Tokyo U and Mimi had stayed in America with her parents despite missing her friends. Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy were all in their last year of high school and as seniors, the younger kids rarely saw them. Save for the tradition the two sets of siblings had every morning. Then, even with Ken moving to Odaiba, he and Davis were so busy with soccer that they only saw them in classes. Cody was busy with kendo as well, as he was slowly making a name for himself in Japanese Kendo Tournaments. Yolei was usually around, but since her and Ken had gotten together a year ago, she usually spent all her free time with him.

As they got closer to the high school, TK and Kari now being in their first year of high school, something caught Kari's eyes. Her rusty red eyes saw a young girl, right about her age, squatting down near some bushes that were right up against a tree. The reason the Chosen of Light was so interested in this girl was that for one she didn't know her. This girl had to be new at the school. It was already towards the end of June so they were into the 3rd month of the year and so Kari knew at least all the faces in her grade, but she didn't know this girl. This pale face framed by brown curls and shocking blue eyes that she could see even from this distance. Yea, Kari was pretty sure that she hadn't seen her before. Then there was the fact that she could see her mouth moving, as if she was talking to something, but nothing but the bush was there.

Kari continued to watch the girl even as her friends and brother walked towards the school, her own feet moving forward instinctively towards the sounds of their voices. She watched as the girl stood up, looking around quickly, but not seeing Kari, and nodded to whatever she had been talking to. Right before Kari wrote her off as strange, something jumped out of the bush and onto the trunk of the tree. From this distance, Kari saw bigs ears, a small body and a mixture of brown with pink coloring on the body. Because she didn't think it was possible, it took her about 20 seconds to realize that it was indeed a Rookie Digimon.

"Umm...Tai?" Kari's voice quivered.

At the tone, Tai immediately spun around and was at her side in an instance. "What's wrong Kari? Are you ok?" He asked protectively as Matt and TK joined him at Kari's side.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a Digimon on that tree over there were that girl is standing?"

"Where?" TK asked, following her gaze. Almost immediately, his ocean blues honed in on the girl and the digimon before it disappeared into the foliage of the tree. "What the-"

Before anymore could be said, the girl had glanced over and quickly walked away, heading into the building.

"Who the heck was that?" Matt asked as they looked at the tree again.

"I don't know, I think she's new." Kari said as the bell rang and they had to run to class.

* * *

Miyuki ran into the building, looking around quickly before finally letting out a sigh, slumping against the wall in relief. Maybe they didn't see Lopmon and just thought she was crazy? She could handle that. But she couldn't handle having Lopmon exposed and dealing with the consequences of her exposure.

Drawn out of her headspace by whispered comments, Miyuki realized that she looked really weird, slumping against the wall, out of breath. So she quickly righted herself and headed towards the marked main office to grab her schedule.

Schedule in hand, she headed to her first class and went right up to the teacher.

"Hello Ma'am." Miyuki bowed. "I'm your new student, Miyuki Strife."

"Ah, Miss Strife." The teacher nodded as Miyuki stood up straight. "I got the notice that today is your first day, welcome." The teacher then had her wait outside so that she could introduce her once the class was seated.

"Hey Davis." TK nodded to the google-head as he joined him and Kari at their desks.

"Hey TK, Kari." Davis nodded, walking over. His googles sat against his spiky dark brown hair as his dark brown eyes lightened up at the sight of Kari. In the years since their adventure together, Davis still hadn't grasped the concept that Kari was never going to be interested in him.

"Hey Davis, where is Ken?" Kari asked, as she knew the two usually walked to class together after morning soccer practice.

"Oh he wanted to catch up with Yolei quick before class." Davis said as he sat down next to Kari, TK on her other side.

"Oh guess what we saw today." TK said, before he forgot.

"Oh, you are going to want to hear this." Kari nodded.

"What?"

"Kari spotted a new girl with what we are pretty sure is a digimon." TK informed his friend in a hushed whisper as Ken walked in.

Ken raised an eyebrow, his dark blue eyes curious as his eyes had seen TK mouth the word 'digimon' even though he didn't hear anything.

"Hey Ken." Kari smiled as the Child of Kindness took a seat next to his teammate.

Ken nodded, but immediately asked TK what he was talking about.

"Kari saw a new girl with a digimon this morning outside." TK explained.

"Really?" Ken asked, running a hand through his dark blue hair.

Kari nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was a Rookie Digimon based on the size, but I couldn't see any details so I don't really know."

Davis was about to ask a question when the teacher shushed them and told them that they had a new student joining their class.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Miyuki Strife. Miyuki?" The teacher asked, indicating to someone that was right out the door.

Miyuki took her cue and walked into the classroom. As she got to the front, she spun around and addressed the class. "Hello everyone, I'm Miyuki Strife and I-" She broke off as her wandering eyes finally landed on Kari and TK, and she realized that they were two of the four people that possibly saw her outside with Lopmon and she faltered.

Kari's mahogany eyes widened as the girl walked in. What was the chance? It was her!

Davis and Ken noticed the change in Kari, and even TK, as he too realized that it was the girl with the digimon.

Davis bumped Kari in the side and instinctively she knew what he was going to ask.

"Yea, it's her."

Miyuki swallowed and tried to push through her growing feelings of suspicion and nerves. "I'm originally from Highton View Terrace, but I moved to America when I was 8 and I've just recently come back here."

"Thank you Miss Strife, you may take a seat in the back row behind Miss Kamiya. Miss Kamiya? Please raise your hand." The teacher instructed, brushing off the pause being due to nerves.

Kari raised her arm, still in disbelief. Miyuki quickly found her way and sat behind Kari, immediately busying herself with getting a notebook and pen out, not giving the Chosen Children time to question her.

* * *

"You are dismissed." The teacher nodded as the school day was over.

Miyuki quickly packed up her things and almost ran out of the room, in order to beat Kari and Ken out.

"Damn she moves fast." Ken mumbled to himself as he and Kari packed up and walked out.

"Definitely something to hide." Kari nodded as she and Ken walked to their lockers, dumping their books in.

"_Kari._" A static filled voice reached the Child of Light and Kindness.

Kari looked down at her D-3 which was clipped onto her belt and pulled it off, seeing Gatomon's face.

"What is it Gatomon?"

"_That girl, the one you saw this morning. Something is off about her, yet familiar._" Gatomon told her partner.

"What do you mean familiar?" Kari asked.

"_I don't know. It's like the feeling I get when Tai, Ken or TK is around._" Gatomon shrugged.

"The other Chosen?" Kari questioned as she and Ken went to the front of the building as it was Friday and there was no soccer practice.

"_Yes, but not Davis, Yolei or Cody._" Gatomon verified. "_I mean, they are chosen, but this feeling doesn't apply to them._"

Ken and Kari shared a look.

"What the hell does THAT mean?" Ken asked the Child of Light.

Kari shrugged, but then it hit her. "Wait, we have something they don't have."

"Something Davis, Yolei, and Cody don't have?" Ken asked.

Kari nodded. "Our crests." And it dawned on Ken. "Your Kindness, Tai is Courage, Matt is Friendship, Sora is Love while Mimi is Sincerity, and Joe is Reliability as Izzy is Knowledge. And TK is Hope and I'm Light."

"So what Gatomon is feeling might be another crest then?" Ken summarized.

Kari nodded. "It must be. Davis, Cody and Yolei don't have crests, they have the DigiMentals."

"_They also weren't chosen at the same time that you nine were._" Gatomom added. Ken had told them about his time in the Digital World when he was younger and had first gotten his digivice. The Chosen Children figured out that was about the same time that they had first been chosen.

"Wait, are you saying that she was chosen the same time that we were?" Kari asked as they got outside.

"_Possible._" Before Gatomon could say anything more, TK and Davis, along with Yolei and Cody joined Ken and Kairi.

"Hey guys." Yolei smiled as she kissed Ken's cheek, walking into his waiting arm as he held her at his side.

"Hey Yolei, what's up?" Kari asked. Yolei looked up at her as she brushed her light purple hair out of her light brown eyes.

"TK filled us in on Miyuki and her possible digimon." Yolei said as Cody nodded.

"I can't believe there is another DigiDestined right under our noses." Cody pondered, his dark green eyes curious as he ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Well she did say that she was originally from Highton View Terrace." TK pointed out. "She probably saw the digimon battle there when we did. That automatically makes her a contender for being a DigiDestined."

"And she only recently got back from the States as well." Kari nodded.

"Well we should go say hi." Yolei smiled.

Kari smiled. "Yea, I'm sure we already scared her enough for one day Yolei. She ran out of the classroom."

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Hey, I freaked out too, but it's better to know you're not alone in this."

Kari thought about that and had to agree with Yolei. When she joined, she was lucky enough that she had her brother there to help her transition into being a DigiDestined. But this girl had been on her own it seemed like.

"Ok, ok. We'll talk to her."

Yolei squealed, smiling. "Yay!" She broke away from Ken and grabbed her D-3, seeing a red hawk-like creature on the screen. "Hawkmon, can you tap into the map Izzy installed and show a map of the nearby digimon?"

"Surely." Hawkmon replied. After a few moments, Hawkmon's face disappeared and was replaced by a map of the nearby area. Many blinking dots were centered around a pulsing red/green dot that represented Hawkmon surrounded by Gatomon, Patomon, Wormon, Armadillomon, and Veemon. A little ways away was a blinking orange dot with a blue dot, representing Agumon and Gabumon as Tai and Matt were leaving their classroom and heading down the hall, towards the door that Ken and Kari just came out of. On the other side of the building, a red dot was leaving the building, heading towards the tennis courts and everyone knew that must be Sora heading for her team captains' meeting. Then running down one of the hallways was a blinking dark purple dot that had to be Izzy running to the computer lab for the quick meeting he had told everyone about.

"So thats the ten of us." Yolei mumbled. "Hawkmon, widen the range to include the other sport fields."

"Will do Yolei."

The map increased its range and suddenly a blinking golden dot came in range by the soccer fields where there was a group of trees that the Chosen themselves had used to hide their digimon.

"There she is!" Yolei smiled.

"What, so we're going to stalk her now Yolei?" Davis asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" Yolei smiled, then just grabbed Ken and started dragging him towards the fields as Ken had a bewildered look on his face.

TK chuckled as Davis and Cody ran after the pair.

Kari sighed, messaging her temple. "Still impulsive as ever."

"It's like having Mimi here." TK smiled, then it faltered just slightly. "Almost anyway."

Kari put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Hey it's ok, Mimi's flying in tomorrow, remember?"

TK smiled a bit sadly. "I know, but it's not the same."

"What's not the same?" A voice interrupted as Kari dropped her hand like TK's arm was white hot.

Tai smirked to himself as he and Matt approached their siblings. "What were you two talking about?"

"The fact that we miss Mimi." TK said quickly as Kari was flustered since she caught her brother's teasing look. "Yolei used the map Izzy installed and located the new girl's digimon right by the soccer fields."

"Then she grabbed Ken and ran towards the field, with Davis and Cody running after them." Kari finished.

Matt raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Tai. The two nodded. "Sounds like something we should be in on."

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she made it to the group of trees that she and Lopmon had agreed on meeting at after school.

"Are you ok Yuki?" Lopmon asked as she dropped from a branch and landed on the girl's shoulder. Lopmon stood on the girl's right shoulder/upper back as her left ear wrapped around Miyuki's left shoulder to keep her from falling off.

"I'm ok Lopmon, but I think a couple of students are on to us."

"Already?" Lopmon asked, standing up straighter and looking around for any signs of danger.

"It's those kids that we saw looking at us earlier today. Two of them were in my first class and I got a weird feeling from them."

"Weird?" Lopmon questioned. "I don't like that. Three weeks as partners and already we have trouble. The humans must know that I don't exist. It's dangerous."

Miyuki nodded. "Cause if they find out about you it's only a matter of time before the find out about the Digital World."

Lopmon nodded. "Yes. We must get home."

Miyuki looked around not seeing anyone. "Agreed. Lets go."

Miyuki started walking out of the tree's cover, trying to act calm and normal, so as to not attract any attention while her partner was moving almost unseen, using her speed to get from tree to tree.

"Hey wait up!" A voice echoed out behind her.

Miyuki turned around to see one of the kids that was in her class this morning. Next to him was a girl with long light purple hair and behind them she could just make out two more figures. Two guys, one of whom was also in her class, the guy with the googles and the other was a slightly younger boy.

"Crap." Miyuki whispered to herself and she spun around, about to take off, but she skidded to a stop before she even really begun. In front of her were the two kids that saw her this morning and were in her class and next to them were, what Miyuki could tell now, were probably brothers, and the two other kids that possible saw her and Lopmon this morning.

The younger blond saw the fear, suspicion and intrigue in her eyes and quickly tried to rest a hand on her arm, but Miyuki narrowed her eyes and ran away from them, neither past them nor towards the other group, but to the side and towards the road.

"Oh shit." TK cursed under his breath.

"She's going to run straight into traffic, running blind like she is!" Matt shouted, following his younger brother's train of thought.

Kari gasped as her brother narrowed his eyes, taking off after her, the rest of the Chosen Children following their leader.

Miyuki ran and ran, the only thought in her mind that she had to protect Lopmon from discovery. She had no idea that she was running towards the road at rush hour.

"Crap, she's going too fast!" Davis shouted as he pumped his legs to push him faster and faster. "Veemon! Release!" Davis's blue D-3 lit up and a small blue dragon-like creature appeared next to his partner. "Veemon, Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis's D-3 lit up blue as Veemon digivolved using the DigiMental of Friendship.

"Veemon, digivolve to!...Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!" Out of the light of digivolution, a four-legged dragon-like creature with black armor and the Crest of Friendship on it's chest appeared. Davis grabbed one of the armor spikes and hauled himself up on the digimon as it took off after the girl.

Lopmon looked over at her Chosen Child and her eyes widened as she saw her start to cross the street. "YUKI!" She screamed as she broke her cover and leapt out of a nearby tree, heading straight for the brunette. She had just managed to tackle the girl to the ground, narrowly avoiding her being run over by a car.

"Lopmon!" Miyuki gasped, finally her predicament setting in. "Oh crap." As she said that, the digimon and human looked up to see a car barreling towards them, not noticing the pair that were laying down on the ground.

Time seemed to slow as the car got closer and closer, then suddenly, something blocked it's way and a hand grabbed Miyuki's, hauling her up into the air and onto a creature's back, Lopmon being dragged along for the ride, due to her grip on Miyuki's backpack.

Raidramon skidded to a stop inside the forest on the opposite side of the road.

Miyuki's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened and before Davis or Raidramon could react, she had jumped off of the digimon's back and was slowly backing away from them.

"W-w-wh-at the HELL!" She screamed, making the other pair wince as Lopmon jumped in front of her partner, wary, but prepared to protect her child at all costs.

"Easy there girl." Davis said calmly as he hopped off his partner. "Miyuki right? I'm not going to hurt you ok? I'm here to help. I just saved you right? Nothing to fear."

Him saving her clicked in her mind, but she was still shaken over seeing the thing...digimon...in front of her.

"Davis!" In one moment, it was just Davis and her and their partners, then seven other kids joined them and it just about sent Miyuki over the edge.

Kari caught onto her look and stepped slowly towards her just like she would a frightened digimon.

"It's ok Miyuki. We won't hurt you. We just want to talk." Her eyes caught her partner in her peripheral vision and she decided to approach the girl through her digimon. "Is this your partner?"

Lopmon narrowed her eyes, just as confused/suspicious as her partner when the girl with mahogany eyes mentioned her. And her eyes traveled back to the Champion digimon before moving back to the girl who was both unknown yet familiar.

"Who are you?" She bit, pushing her child back so that she could look at all of the children at once.

"My name is Hikari Kamiya. But my friends call me Kari." Kari smiled kindly.

Something about her smile and name clicked with Lopmon, but she wasn't sure what.

"These are my friends." Kari said, motioning to the group. "My brother Tai, my best friend TK, his brother Matt, thats Yolei, her boyfriend Ken, Cody and thats Davis and his partner Raidramon."

Raidramon lit up and then Veemon took his spot as he di-digivolved. "You can just call me Veemon."

Then it clicked as Davis re-clipped his digivice to his belt. "You are the DigiDestined." Lopmon concluded.

Kari smiled. "Yes. You are among friends Lopmon. You as well Miyuki." She said, looking up into the girl's ocean blue orbs.

Miyuki was un-sure until Lopmon relaxed and nodded to her partner.

"They are friends Yuki." Lopmon told her. "We are in the presence of heroes."

Davis smirked. "Oh, well, you know..."

Tai rolled his eyes and hit the younger boy in the back of the head. "Easy there _hero_. Don't let it get to your head."

Miyuki relaxed as Lopmon went back on her shoulder. "Heroes Lopmon?"

"These children have saved the Digital World and the Real World twice now." Lopmon explained. "Although that was three years ago, back when I still lived in the Digital World, before I found you." Lopmon turned to Kari and TK in particular. "You two are the Children of Light and Hope, correct?"

TK was a little taken aback by the question but nodded. "Yes, why?"

Lopmon shrugged. "No reason. But I do have a question, where did Veemon come from? You didn't have him with you at first."

Davis grinned. "That's because our tech genius Izzy found a way to store our partners within our D-3's."

"D-3?" Miyuki asked, the first time she spoke since her freak out with Davis earlier.

"Our Digivices." Kari offered as she stepped closer to Miyuki. Miyuki hesitated, but when Lopmon didn't so much as tense when the girl got close, Miyuki accepted her within her space. Kari pulled out her own pink D-3 and showed it to the pair. "These are D-3's. They are newer then the older model that I used to have when I was younger, but they are the same idea."

"Digivices?" Miyuki questioned. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out an original digivice. "Like this?"

Kari nodded, with a smile on her face as Tai joined them, pulling his out.

"Yup, these are the one that me, Matt, Kari, TK and our other four friends used when we saved the world 6 years ago. But when the world was in danger again, Kari and TK's digivices changed as did Ken's. And thats when Davis, Yolei and Cody joined us." Tai explained.

"And your friend Izzy can place your digimon partners into them?" Lopmon asked.

Kari nodded and stepped back a couple of steps. "Gatomon! Release!" A light came out of Kari's D-3 and Gatomon appeared before her partner.

"Agumon! Release!"

"Gabumon! Release!" A dog-like creature with a blue-white fur coat appeared before Matt.

"Patamon! Release!" A hamster-bat like creature appeared before TK.

"Hawkmon! Release!"

"Wormon! Release!" A large green silk worm like creature appeared before Ken.

"Armadillomon! Release!" A armadillo like creature appeared before Cody.

"Hello." Gatomon purred to Lopmon and Miyuki. "Welcome to the team."

Lopmon nodded as did her partner. It was something to see a digimon appear out of no where.

Ken wasn't going to say anything as he wanted to give the girl a chance to digest everything but what Kari and himself were talking about earlier suddenly came to mind. "You said that you were originally from Highton View Terrace?"

Miyuki looked up to see Ken asking her a question. "Uh, yes. That's correct."

"Umm, this is going to sound weird, but ummm..." Matt started. "Did you happen to see a battle between a Greymon and Parrotmon while you lived there?"

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "What are you-?" Suddenly her eyes widened as memories flooded back to her of her childhood in Japan. "I-I thought that was a dream." She finally said after a minute or two of sorting her memories.

TK smiled. "Nope, no dream. That's the moment when the Digital World first considered you as a potential Chosen Child."

"Chosen Child?" Miyuki questioned. She usually wasn't this open with people, but after Lopmon's acceptance of them and the fact that they all had digimon, lead her to asking a lot of questions.

"Another word for DigiDestined." Tai clarified.

"There was another thing I wanted to ask you." Ken said as he and Wormon joined the Kamiya siblings and their partners in front of the new girls.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a crest?" Ken asked. That made Tai, Matt and TK do a double take as Kari really hadn't had time to explain her and Ken's conversation with Gatomon yet.

"Oh yea, sorry guys." Kari apologized. "Gatomon, Ken and I were talking about the possibility of Miyuki having a crest since Gatomon felt something."

"Crest?" Miyuki asked before the Chosen of Courage, Friendship and Hope could say anything.

"Like this." Ken said as he pulled a magenta colored tab out of his pocket. It had the Crest of Kindness on it, which Lopmon and Miyuki could see as Ken held it out to them.

"This is the Crest of Kindness and it belongs to me." Ken explained. "So I'm also called the Child or Chosen of Kindness."

Kari, TK, Tai and Matt pulled out their recently reconstructed crests and tags from under their shirts.

"I'm the Chosen of Courage." Taichi explained.

"Chosen of Friendship."

"And as your partner pointed out earlier," TK started. "Kari and I are the Chosen of Light and Hope."

Miyuki looked closer at Ken's crest and thought about it. "It doesn't look familiar." Miyuki stepped up to Tai and Matt and looked at theirs but still nothing triggered in her heart or memories about any crest.

But when Miyuki stepped towards Kari and TK, something happened that would change their world forever.

* * *

Like? Please Review! :)


End file.
